SexParaDiSe
by HeraY
Summary: Minihistorias de variadas parejas de Bleach, con Rated M, OJO. ¡Disfrutad!
1. Gritos a medianoche

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

_**Gritos a medianoche**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

Sus embestidas eran rápidas y dolorosamente excitantes. Rukia clavó las uñas en la espalda del shinigami, intentando por todos los medios no gemir, no le habría gustado tener al padre del chico escuchando detrás de la puerta, como de costumbre.

Lo sentía moverse arriba y abajo, entrando y saliendo de ella. Respiró agitadamente en el cuello del pelinaranja, pegándose aún más, y notando como su pecho se oprimía contra el de él. Una de sus manos pasó a la nuca de Kurosaki, enredándose fuertemente en su cabello. Miles de sensaciones y escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo por décimas de segundo, mientras posaba sus labios y succionaba ferviermente la suave piel del cuello de Ichigo, con la intención de ahogar un nuevo gemido.

- Rukia... - Escuchó el susurro agitado de Ichigo como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

Sus gemidos de éxtasis al venirse se unieron en un beso húmedo y violento, con la intención de opacar cualquier ruido que pudiera alertar a la familia Kurosaki de lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación del hermano mayor.

Ichigo se separó a medias de ella y se recostó a un lado de la cama, totalmente exhauto. Al instante tuvo a la chica encima de él, rozando su cuerpo con el suyo descaradamente. Observó su figura fijamente embelesado, y sin entender por qué se sonrojó, cosa que la morena aprovechó para reírse por lo bajo.

- Kurosaki - kun se muestra tan tímido cuando terminamos - Susurró con el tono que ponía de los nervios al pelinaranja.

- Calláte - Susurró él también, odiaba que intentara avergonzarlo aún más de lo que estaba.

- No te cortes, me gusta verte así... - Dijo, rozando su sexo con el de él en una manera bastante íntima, siempre manteniendo el tono bajo.

- Rukia, para - Respondió Ichigo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos casi instintivamente.

Ella sonrió pícaramente, le gustaba tenerlo así, bajo su cuerpo, tentándolo hasta que llegara a suplicarle que parara... o que siguiera.

Notó que ella misma se estaba excitando de nuevo, no sabía que tenía, pero el shinigami la volvía totalmente loca.

- Está bien - Murmuró a su pesar, separándose de él - Sabes que si tuvieramos la casa para nosotros solos no lo habría hecho - Mantuvo su sonrisa.

- Ni yo te hubiera pedido que pararas - Contestó un poco agitado.

- Me habría gustado escucharte suplicar para que siguiera, Kurosaki - kun.

Ahí estaba ese tonito de nuevo.

- Eres una enana insaciable, Rukia - Sonrió para sí, marcándose un tanto. No soportaba llevar las de perder en sus peleas.

Esta vez no pudo evitar que un gemido sonoro saliera de sus labios al sentir la mano de Rukia provocándolo.

- Pagarás por ese comentario, Ichigo.

Definitivamente, Rukia Kuchiki siempre ganaba.

A Ishin Kurosaki casi se le cayó el vaso de leche que se había levantado a beber a medianoche al oír un grito proveniente de la habitación de su hijo.

- ¿Pero qué...?

Definitivamente, Ishin Kurosaki se iba a llevar una alegría esa noche.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NTA: **_Soy nueva en esta sección y escribir esta miniatura me ha costado un poquillo, la verdad. La idea es hacer pequeñas historias tipo drabbles con distintias parejas de Bleach. Me gustan los retos, así que propongo que en los reviews sujiráis o digáis que pareja os gustaría leer más._

_Este primero ha sido Ichiruki ( No nos engañemos, es la mejor pareja xD )_

_Las próximas parejas se harán siempre y cuando __tenga reviews, __porque en ellos se decidirán las siguientes._

_¡Hasta la próxima! ~~_


	2. A tu lado

**Disclaimer: **Nooo, no es mío TT maldita sea, por qué me haceis reconocerlo!? xDD

Para los que seguís el anime, esto es **SPOILERS, **de los buenos eh xDDD así que antes de cag... retroceded! xDDD

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews No sabeís como animais, de verdad. Pienso seguir el IchiRuki desde donde lo dejé, pero primero pondré dos parejas por delante para que sea algo variado, tal y como dice el summary xD pero me alegro que os gustara ).

Esto es un **IchiNell, **pedido por DownSystem ( Pareja curiosa donde las haya eh !? xD Me agrada )

_**A tu lado **_

Se habían quedado encerrados y se habían llevado a Orihime de vuelta con ellos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin más dilación.

Se sentía impotente e inútil ante la idea de no haberla podido proteger aún estando ésta delante de sus narices. Miraba al vacío, esperando, con la irónica esperanza de que su amiga volviera a aparecer, aunque sabía que eso no sucedería en ningún momento.

- Eh, chico¿te vas a quedar ahí parado o qué? - Detrás de él, Zaraki Kenpachi lo miraba, esperando una respuesta. A su lado, a

la altura de su hombro, yacía Nell, en su forma original, la que después de un buen rato de intentos fallidos había conseguido recuperar, tenía a Yachiru agarrada de la mano.

Ichigo apartó la mirada de ellos y apoyándose un poco en su espada, se incorporó.

- Seguid adelante, voy enseguida - Murmuró, necesitaba pensar y aclarar las ideas antes de volver a emprender la marcha, esta vez nada podía salir mal, debían salir de allí, con todos a salvo, para así poder salvar a su familia y a su pueblo. Sentía como la preocupación y la presión poco a poco lo mermaban.

Cerró los ojos e intentó respirar calmadamente, apretando el mango de la espada casi sin darse cuenta.

Se sobresaltó un poco al notar unos brazos rodeándolo y unos firmes pechos apoyándose en su espalda, pudo percibir el aroma de Nell con total claridad; la cabeza de la peliverse se apoyó en su hombro. Dirigió una rápida mirada hacia su derecha y vió como el capitán de la once y la hiperactiva niña iban metros por delante de ellos, Yachiru seguía los pasos de Zaraki saltando y hablando sin parar.

Alzó el brazo y apoyó su mano en la cabellera de la ex espada, murmurando un tímido "Gracias" por el apoyo que ésta le ofrecía, aunque no dudó en maldecirse por el tenue sonrojo que ardía en sus mejillas, nunca había tenido una mujer tan cerca, al menos, no una mujer como Nell.

- No te preocupes, lograrás salir de aquí... - Oyó que decía - ... con ella - Añadió.

- Y contigo - Se apresuró a decir.

Se estremeció al sentir en su oído la dulce risa de la chica, su tibia respiración le hacía cosquillas. Nell, al notarlo, se separó un poco y se situó delante de él, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada mientras una hermosa sonrisa yacía en su cara. Llevó una mano al pelo anaranjado de él y lo acarició ligeramente, logrando colocar algunos mechones traviesos detrás de la oreja de Kurosaki, donde segundos antes habían estado sus labios a escasos centímetros.

- ¿No crees que ya me has protegido suficiente? - Su dulce expresión se acentuó aún más - ¿Eh, ... Itsygo? - Preguntó, recordando con algo de humor su forma de llamarlo antes.

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa al escucharlo.

- Nunca es suficiente - Alcanzó a decir.

Creyó que se quedaría sin respiración al ver cambiar su expresión por una un poco más seria, ... diferente a las que solía dedicarle y también creyó que su corazón explotaría de lo rápido que empezaba a latir al ver como se acercaba y quedaba a una distancia muy poco prudente de su rostro, mientras iba cerrando los ojos, él acercó su propio rostro, sin saber de donde había salido ese impulso que lo llevaba hacia la peliverde de una manera automática.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Era su primer beso, y sus movimientos eran algo torpes e inexpertos; la peliverde al notarlo, decidió tomar las riendas intentando, y consiguiendo, que el pelinaranja se relajara y se dejara llevar. La mano que tenía en su pelo pasó a su nuca, profundizando más el beso y la otra recorrió el torso del shinigami, parando en la cadera, se agarró a la tela del traje negro y se pegó a él, gimiendo ligeramente al contacto de sus cuerpos.

Ichigo posó sus manos en la espalda de ella, atrayéndola aún más, si eso era posible. La vestimenta de la peliverde estaba rota, por lo que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba descubierto, y su piel se le antojó a Ichigo tan suave como la seda.

- ¡¡Eh!! - Ambos abrieron los ojos, separándose un poco y mirándose algo anonadados - ¡Siento interrumpir, pero tenemos prisa!.

La sonrisa de Zaraki Kenpachi se podía vislumbrar a lo lejos, al igual que la de Yachiru.

La expresión de Nell cambió, negando un poco con la cabeza y sonriendo, miró a Ichigo con inmesa ternura y agarró su mano.

- Vamos - Murmuró, tirando de él.

Ichigo la siguió, volviendo a dejarse llevar por ella, sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

De repente, se sentía con fuerzas y lleno de vida.

Salvaría a Orihime, salvaría a sus amigos y salvaría Karakura. Y supo al ver la sonrisa de Nell, que ella estaría ayudándolo, a su lado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Oooooohh xDDDDD_

_Siempre seré IchiRukista xD pero no me digan que esta pareja no es tierna :P. __La próxima será Shunsui/Nanao a petición de Comixqueen ( Tus ojos de cachorrito han funcionado ¬¬ xD ) Y despuéssss... IchiRuki!! xD_

_A petición de la mayoría de los Reviews y de mi fanatismo _

_Besos de Coloressss_

_Y muchos Reviewwwwwwwsssssssssssssss ((Un intento vano de Hipnosis)) Reeevieeewwssss Xx_

_xD_


	3. Sueño anhelado

**Disclaimer:** Nop, Bleach no me pertenece TT.

_Pareja pedida por Comixqueen_

**Sueño anhelado**

Habría dado todo el oro del mundo, en el caso de que lo tuviera, por permanecer solo un minuto más en aquella mullida y cómoda cama. Se sentía tan bien...

Aún sin abrir los ojos, suspiró y cambió de posición, pasando de estar de lado a estar boca arriba. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y pereza, mirando el techo de la habitación.

Hacía frío, por lo que se arropó aún más con la túnica que tenía encima. Abrigaba y olía muy bien, de hecho, su olor le era más que conocido. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas al alzar la túnica y ver que era de un color rosa medianamente llamativo.

- Nanao- chan, ya has despertado - A pocos metros de donde yacía ella, Kyouraku Shunsui la miraba de forma embelesada, mientras sonreía.

Al verlo, se incorporó de inmediato, consiguiendo con ello un dolor de cabeza repentino y horroroso.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esa situación?

La mano de Shunsui se posó en su hombro al instante, apretando ligeramente e inclinándola hacia atrás de forma suave.

- Cuidado, Nanao-chan, abusaste del sake sin estar acostumbrada a beber. - Sonrió.

Vale, ya lo recordaba.

Todo había comenzado en la asociación de mujeres. Estaba pensando en abandonar la misión de sacar fotografías a los capitanes de la Sociedad de almas, pues, aparte de ser algo complicado con la mayoría de ellos, las encargadas de sacar las fotos no se lo estaban poniendo fácil.

Isane y Nemu habían fallado estrepitosamente en lo que respecta a Byakuya. Sabía que se había puesto como un tomate cuando Matsumoto le había enseñado las fotos algo subidas de tono de Kira e Hisagi. Por no hablar de las demás.

En resumen, con el estrés encima, Matsumoto había acabado convenciéndola de tomar una copa, y lo que tendría que haber sido una copa se convirtió en dos, tres, cuatro...

Dios, prefería no pensar en el estado en que la tendría que haber encontrado el capitán de la octava división.

Cerró los ojos

- ¿Llevo mucho tiempo aquí? - Preguntó, volviendo a incorporarse, y echando la capa a un lado con cuidado.

- No lo suficiente, Nanao-chan - Su voz denotaba humor.

Le dirigió una mirada gélida y se levantó, ignorando las punzadas en su cabeza.

- Gracias por ayudarme, capitán. - Murmuró girándose y colocandose con un ligero sonrojo el moño, el cual estaba medio deshecho.

- Me gustaría verte más con el pelo suelto, aunque Nanao- chan está bella de todas las formas.

Como tantas otras veces, ignoró su halago y se volvió hacia él de nuevo, encarándolo. Se amedrantó un poco al notar lo cerca que estaba de ella.

Él posó una mano en su cabeza, deslizándola por el suave cabello hasta dar con el amarre, el cual soltó lentamente.

Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda cuando la mano de Shunsui se cerró suavemente en su nuca y la atrajó hacia él, dejando sus labios a una atrevida distancia.

Sabía que si quería parar eso, tendría que hacerlo en ese momento, justo en ese instante, antes de que sus bocas se encontraran, sin embargo, no fue capaz.

Shunsui decidió que ya había esperado bastante, la besó.

La besó con dulzura, suavidad, pasión, urgencia.

Tantos sentimientos en un solo beso, un beso tan esperado.

Nanao llevó instintivamente sus manos a la túnica del shinigami, sintiendo que si no se agarraba a algo caería al suelo. Tras la suave tela del traje pudo sentir el corazón de él, latiendo rápidamente, al mismo compás que el suyo.

La lengua de él buscó la suya de forma lenta, tortuosa. En un gesto algo desesperado, asió con más fuerza su túnica y lo pegó a ella, con la esperanza, y la _necesidad_, de que profundizara el beso.

- Nanao

Oyó la voz de su capitán como si estuviera a kilómetros de ella, no se dió cuenta de que ya no se besaban, porque aún todo seguía dando vueltas para ella y ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

Shunsui sonrió al verla de ese modo, pasó su dedo por el labio inferior de ésta, entreabriéndolo un poco. Sabía que no podía seguir, que ese no era el momento indicado. Aún así... dios, como la deseaba.

Nanao enrojeció violentamente al darse cuenta por fin de lo que había estado haciendo, y de lo que podía haber pasado si él, precisamente él, no hubiera parado.

Él la miraba fijamente, con calma. Dió un paso hacia ella, pero ésta retrocedió de inmediato.

Intentando hacer gala de su autocontrol, el cual para su desgracia se había ausentado demasiado rato, solo dijo:

- Capitán - Y con una leve inclinación en señal de respeto a su superior, se dió la vuelta y salió de allí a paso acelerado y firme.

Shunsui sonrió.

Había estado cerca, sin embargo, sabía que no era el momento.

Aunque sintió un genuino nudo en el estómago al pensar que había tocado el mísmisimo cielo, un pequeño trozo de su sueño más anhelado.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NTA:** _¡Wee! xD_

_Este minific me costó un poquillo, la verdad xD Pues es una pareja difícil para mí puesto que no la he seguido demasiado, pero__me gustan los retos, y espero que no hayan quedado muy OoC._

_Como siempre, agradecer a los que me dejaís Reviews, porque gracias a vosotros sigue este fic y me alegro mucho de que os guste (¡Y __espero que os siga gustando, por supuesto! xD)._

_¿Próxima pareja?_

_¡¡IchiRuki!! xDDD_

_Os plantearé una pregunta a todos los que me habeís dejado un comentario pidiendo esta pareja._

_¿Quereís un nuevo "Drabble" o una mini continuación de lo anterior?_

_Espero vuestros reviews pronto, ¡nos vemos! :)_


	4. Valió la pena esperar

**Disclaimer: **No, nada que ver con Bleach, por desgracia.

**Valió la pena esperar**

-

-

Rukia observó con molestia el reloj, el cual yacía a varios centímetros por encima de la pizarra, las agujas que marcaban el tiempo parecían ir tortuosamente lentas. Conteniendo un suspiro de resignación, apartó su vista de éste para dirigirla hacia las mesas delanteras. Orihime escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones de la excéntrica profesora, su concentración igualaba a la de Ishida, quién en ningún momento había parado de tomar apuntes, a diferencia de éstos dos, Keigo no estaba precisamente atento al discurso de la maestra, más bien parecía estar analizando de qué tela podría ser su falda, aunque Rukia pondría la mano en el fuego por la idea de que los pensamientos del castaño no iban precisamente por esa dirección.

Se resistió a girar el rostro al sentir una mirada unas cuantas mesas tras ella clavada firmemente en su espalda, suspiró con paciencia, repitiéndose a cada segundo que quedaba menos, quedaba menos para que ese fuego que yacía en su interior remitiera, aunque solo fuera un poco. Volvió a mirar el aparato.

Ichigo Kurosaki no se encontraba en una situación más favorable, su lápiz se balanceaba incesantemente entre sus dedos, mientras paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo de la morena. Si el tiempo seguía pasando así de lento, estaba seguro de que su cabeza explotaría junto a su poca paciencia. Se preguntó si ella estaría tan impaciente como él.

- Bastardo pervertido, empiezas a parecerte a Kon - Murmuró para sí entre dientes, en voz baja mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ventana. Tatsuki lo observó extrañada, desde su asiento a escasos metros del pelinaranja.

Al sonar el ansiado timbre que anunciaba el descanso, ambas miradas se cruzaron.

--

Desde que Isshin casi los había pillado la noche anterior, no habían vuelto a arriesgarse a estar juntos, no al menos a lo que ellos describirían como _juntos. _Al oír los pasos de su padre en la escalera, subiendo y dirigiéndose hacia la habitación, ninguno de los dos lo había dudado. Rukia, rápida como una bala, se había escondido en el armario e Ichigo se había puesto de pie, enrollando la sábana en su cintura antes de que la puerta se abriera. La imagen de su hijo semidesnudo y solo en su habitación le había dado una idea bastante equivocada a Isshin de lo que había pasado en aquel cuarto. Rukia intentó aguantar la risa al oír comentarios como "No te preocupes, estás en esa edad, debes disfrutar de tu soledad" ó "No olvides que las paredes no están insonorizadas", el mayor lo miró dramáticamente, seguramente con el pensamiento de que su hijo ya empezaba a hacerse mayor, cerró la puerta antes de que Ichigo se abalanzara contra él. Rukia se imaginó que iría a contárselo al póster de Masaki. Finalmente había abandonado la habitación de Ichigo y se había dirigido a la de Yuzu y Karin, donde su cama deshecha seguía esperándola.

Por la mañana habían desayunado ante la suspicaz mirada de Karin, y la de los despistados Isshin y Yuzu. Desde que habían salido de casa no habían tenido ni un solo minuto a solas, por lo que cuando Rukia echó el pestillo a la puerta del trastero y sus labios se unieron con una pasión infinitamente salvaje y ansiosa, se sintió realmente aliviado.

- Queda poco para volver a clase... - Murmuró Rukia en el oído del pelinaranja cuando éste rodeó sus nalgas y la alzó, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo.

- Entonces... - Le costaba articular siquiera una palabra. Los labios expertos de la morena jugueteando con el lóbulo de su oído lo dejaban sin aliento. Rukia aprovechó para meter su mano en el pantalón del joven, logrando dificultar aún más su respiración. Se cobró una pequeña venganza apartando una mano de sus nalgas e introduciéndola por debajo de su camisa, logrando arrancar un suspiro por parte de Kuchiki al acariciar su pezón erecto - entonces... - Volvió a repetir, ya casi sin saber que estaba diciendo, los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo lograban que no pensara con claridad - tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo, enana.

- Cállate - Le ordenó Rukia, respondiendo de la misma forma casi siempre que la llamaba "enana" cuando estaban en una situación como la actual, agarrando su nuca y besándolo bruscamente. La acción de la shinigami logró que Ichigo perdiera el equilibrio y los dos cayeran hacia atrás, formando un estruendo entre el montón de trastos viejos que había en aquella habitación, solo usada para almacenar material que no se solía utilizar. El ruido y la marea de polvo que se había formado no los hizo detenerse en ningún momento.

--

- Hey, ¿dónde os habiaís metido? - Les preguntó Keigo, una vez sonó el timbre y todos se habían reunido en clase, en espera de la llegada del profesor de turno.

- Pues... - Ichigo intentó desvanarse los sesos en cuestión de segundos, sin éxito. Las excusas rápidas no eran lo suyo, por eso mismo agradeció profundamente la imterrupción de Rukia.

- Estabamos estudiando - Kuchiki le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante al castaño, el cual solo veía a la morena, en un escenario rodeado de corazones, donde todo era perfecto y la sonrisa de Rukia prometía muchas cosas.

Sin embargo, a Ichigo le faltó poco para llevarse una mano a la cabeza. ¿Estudiando?, le habrían dado más credibilidad a la idea de haber salido de paseo con Isshin Kurosaki ó algo por el estilo, por suerte no vió la ceja exageradamente alzada de Ishida, quién había pillado el aspecto sospechoso de los chicos nada más entrar, con especial atención a sus ropas, las cuales parecían contener una ligera capa de polvo.

Por suerte la entrada del profesor desvió la atención de todos, quienes se dirigieron a sus respectivos sitios. Tanto Rukia como Ichigo volvieron a mirar el reloj. Ambos pensaron lo mismo

"Valió la pena esperar"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Siento la tardanza!

Como veís, esto ha sido una mezcla entre nuevo capítulo y mini continuación de lo anterior, algo vago, pero bueno, ¡es IchiRuki!, con eso basta, ¿a que sí? P ¡Dedicado a todos los que me pidieron esta pareja, porque entiendo vuestro fanatismo, es, sin duda, la mejor!.

¡Como siempre, porque me es muy importante, agradecer los Reviews, por ellos sigue este fic!

¡Besos!


	5. Dolorosa adicción

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Noup, ni Hitsugaya ni Hinamori me pertenecen =)

-

-

**Dolorosa adicción**

-

-

Se dirigió a la habitación de la joven con pasos agigantados pero a la vez increíblemente cuidadosos. Sabía de sobra la hora que era, todos estaban durmiendo y si por casualidad alguno estaba despierto y se percataba de su entrada a la habitación de la chica, no le apetecería lidiar al día siguiente con estúpidas miradas pícaras y algún que otro murmullo a su espalda.

Él también se preguntaba el por qué de que su mejor amiga, Hinamori, hubiera solicitado su presencia en ese momento. Quizás si hubiera sido otra persona, estaba seguro de que su respuesta habría sido un rotundo no, pero era ella, y muy pocas veces podía negarse a algo que le pidiera Hinamori, aún más en su estado.

Se llevó el puño a centímetros de su boca al emitir una ligera tos cuando finalmente se encontró de lleno con la puerta de la shinigami. Tocó suavemente, mirando por encima de su hombro inconscientemente. Intentó corresponder la sonrisa de la joven cuando ésta abrió la puerta, pero al verla solo puedo formar una mueca ligeramente parecida a lo que pretendía.

Hinamori tenía unas ojeras ligeramente marcadas que acompañaban a su rostro indiscutiblemente cansado, su mano descansaba sobre su costado, donde aún tenía reciente la última herida que le habían causado en La Guerra de Invierno, poco después de que Aizen también hubiera puesto su granito de arena a la hora de dañarla. Tenía una bata algo desgastada alrededor de su cuerpo, que ocultaba cualquier evidencia.

- Gracias por venir tan tarde,... Realmente quería hablar contigo. - Susurró la morena, haciéndose a un lado lentamente y estirando la mano hacia la confortable habitación, invitándolo a pasar.

Hitsugaya se aclaró la garganta, volviendo a poner el puño ligeramente separado de sus labios e intentando lograr que no se notara su inquietud. Se adentró en la habitación, mirándola de reojo.

- Más te vale que sea importante, pues deberías estar descansando, Momo moja-camas.

La chica frunció el entrecejo en son de broma, para luego reír ante el mote de su amigo.

- Bueno, yo... - Su rostro se tornó más serio al observarlo fijamente, detalle que puso nervioso al peliblanco - Para mí sí es importante, apenas hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, y no podía esperar más.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y se dirigió al pequeño sofá situado al lado derecho de la cama, apoyó su mano en el reposabrazos e intentó contener un quejido de dolor al recibir un pinchazo en su costado. Hitsugaya estuvo a su lado al momento, ayudándola a sentarse en él.

- Incluso para sentarme he de sufrir - Volvió a reír. Su risa no tenía ningún atisbo alegre esta vez, y el peliblanco tampoco le encontró ningún tipo de gracia a sus últimas palabras.

Se sentó a su lado, decidido a quedarse en silencio hasta que ella hablara, parecía necesitarlo. Se sobresaltó casi de forma imperceptible al sentir el tacto gélido de su mano contra la suya. Su sobresalto no era solo por el estremecedor frío que emanaba la piel de la morena, sino por el gesto en sí. Hinamori ya no era tan cariñosa y jovial, su vitalidad se había ido apagando poco a poco hasta el punto de convertirse en una persona más reservada con los demás. Juraría que desde que había pasado por la horrible situación de ser traicionada por un ser querido, no había tenido ningún gesto mínimamente cariñoso hacia alguien, ni siquiera hacia él.

Se sintió culpable al verla sonreír forzadamente, en su mirada se podía leer que sabía perfectamente lo que rondaba por su cabeza.

- Quería..., quería disculparme contigo. - Al notar que él iba a interrumpirla, apretó fuertemente su mano, logrando acallarlo aunque solo fuera por poco tiempo. - Él me engañó, nos engañó bastante bien a todos... Yo estaba ciega, muy ciega - Volvió a mirarlo fijamente - pero nunca me perdonaré el haber estado tan ciega como para haber desconfiado de la única persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado. Quería aprovechar el único momento de tranquilidad que ambos tuviéramos para poder decirlo ó de lo contrario - volvió a sonreír quedamente - ... creo que explotaría con tantos remordimientos dentro de mí, ahora la carga se ha aliviado un poco, pero jamás desaparecerá.

- Pues más te vale que desaparezca - La voz del más joven era decidida - Hinamori, eso es pasado, olvídalo. De hecho, yo ya lo he olvidado, ¿de qué estabamos hablando? - Esta vez sonrió espontáneamente al ver que se le escapaba una pequeña y sincera sonrisa. No se explicaba como es que cada vez que estaba a su lado, bajaba la guardia de aquella manera y se permitía ser otra persona totalmente diferente.

No se sorprendió del inmenso cariño que reflejaba la mirada de su amiga, pues estaba seguro de que la suya propia era idéntica, pero sí se sorprendió al sentir su pequeña mano posándose en su mejilla. Nunca se había sentido cómodo en ese tipo de situaciones pero apartar la mano de Hinamori es lo último que habría hecho en su vida, no solo por no herirla, sino por el simple hecho de que no quería, se sentía estúpida y realmente bien. Se alegró de no sentir tan fría como antes la piel de la morena.

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza, sin apartar la mano de él.

- No quiero perderte.

Hitsugaya frunció el entrecejo, olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación.

- No vas a perderme.

- ¿Ni siquiera si me dejo engatusar por la tentación? - Su voz se había tornado en un susurro, pero el peliblanco no replicó esta vez, pues ella se había acercado lo suficiente como para reflejarse en su mirada, la cual ya no demostraba solo infinito cariño.

Jamás había besado a nadie, por lo que el suave tacto de sus labios contra los de la morena le resultó una sensación totalmente desconocida, pero demasiado placentera como para no querer ahondar más en ella. Cerró los ojos lentamente, dejándose llevar y disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba. Se le escapó un pequeño suspiro al notar que la mano en su mejilla descendía en dirección a su nuca, donde las ligeras caricias de la morena le enviaron escalofríos por prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos al instante al notar un quejido por parte de ella, se había echado un poco sobre él por lo que el peliblanco supuso que el quejido se debía a su herida.

- Lo mejor sería que descansaras, Hinamori - Murmuró, notando con molestia que su voz sonaba ligeramente ronca. Se sorprendió por enésima vez ese día al notar que no estaba tan nervioso como antes.

- Descansaré solo si me prometes que volverás mañana, por la mañana - Hinamori por el contrario sí estaba nerviosa, la respuesta por parte del chico había sido muy buena, pero quizás...

Hitsugaya sonrió

- Volveré. - Ella le devolvió la sonrisa de forma inmediata, e Hitsugaya volvió a alegrarse de verla así, y si la causa era él, su alegría se multiplicaba por mil. ¿Era posible?, ¿era posible que se hubiera olvidado de Aizen por completo y lo hubiera notado a él, finalmente?.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con un nudo en la garganta, no quería precipitarse. Volvió a mirarla al abrir a medias la puerta.

- Solo me gustaría asegurarme de que todo está olvidado y de que mañana trataremos temas mucho más alegres. - Correspondió su otra sonrisa con una mirada que no admitía queja. No quería volver a oírla disculparse, solo quería verla recuperarse y si era posible, volver a besarla, una y otra vez.

- ... Está bien, no te preocupes, el capitán Aizen está olvidado.

Su expresión se controló a tiempo, logrando posar solo una sonrisa tensa y forzada, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

_"¿Entonces por qué sigues llamándole **Capitán** Aizen?"_

No, no lo había olvidado aún, pero a pesar de eso, sabía que al día siguiente acudiría, porque Hinamori era su adicción, su dolorosa adicción.

* * *

¡Esta vez **sí** que siento la tardanza, porque han sido meses, pero aquí estoy de nuevo!

Éste va dedicado a **Basi** que pidió esta pareja poniéndome esa cara tan efectiva de cachorrito =P Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado. ¡Como también espero que no hayan quedado muy OoC!, suelo pecar de ello cuando hago historias sobre parejas que apenas he manejado.

¡Besos! ¡Y hasta la próxima!


End file.
